1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrode assembly for a lithium ion cell, and relates to a lithium ion cell using the electrode assembly.
2. Related Art
In recent years, with the development of lightweight, wireless electronic equipment, such as mobile phones, camcorders or notebook type computers, lithium secondary batteries having a high energy density have been the focus of intense development as a power source. Particularly, among such lithium secondary batteries, lithium ion cells having a pouch casing have been actively investigated since they have a high energy density per unit weight and volume compared to other can-type or rectangular lithium ion cells.
In a lithium ion cell employing an electrode assembly allowing no extra space in thickness, when the cell swells or there is swelling deviation after repeated charge and discharge cycling, the cell may be distorted, resulting in degradation in cell performance. Also, lithium precipitation at edges of coated portions after repeated charge and discharge cycling may increase the thickness of the cell or may distort the cell.
Accordingly, it is my observation that improvements can be contemplated in the areas of electrode assemblies and lithium ion cells.